


The Ones We've Lost Along the Way

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco hears it on the news. The Black Canary is dead. Between Laurel's death and Caitlin's kidnapping, it's a terrible time to be on a superhero team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones We've Lost Along the Way

Cisco sees it on the news, and part of him is offended by that, even though he knows Oliver and company are grieving and avenging and have better things to do than call a guy she met twice and tell him the news but still. He learns through the news that a friend and fellow crimefighter is dead. No, not just dead, _murdered._ Murdered in the line of duty. Murdered, her identity revealed in the process. Laurel Lance was murdered. The Black Canary was murdered.

He tried to protect her. He gave her the Canary Cry. It didn’t save her. He should have done more. He should have given her a Kevlar suit, like he had for Oliver and Diggle, but she never asked for an upgrade. He should have offered. He failed her. And now that smile, that beautiful smile, will never be seen again. He’ll never get another one of her weird, middle-of-the-night “can u do me a favor?” texts. Never watch her punch another criminal in the face. Never embarrass himself in front of her with his babbling ever again.

Felicity does call him, a few hours later. To tell the team properly. To invite them to the funeral.  And of course, to ask for help stopping their magical bad guy. “I know you’ve got your own supervillain, but we could really use The Flash here.”

“Yeah, we could use him here too,” Cisco mutters.

“What?”

“Zoom. He stole Barry’s speed. He tricked us. He –“ Cisco takes a deep breath, tries again. “He has Caitlin. He took her back to his earth.” He shakes his head. “We can’t come. We can’t stop. We have to find her before…” he trails off. Before what exactly? Before Jay snaps and kills the woman he claimed to love? Before he decides to create another Killer Frost? There’s a dozen possibilities swirling through his mind and he’s too scared to vibe the future and see which one he gets. It doesn’t matter. They’re not going to happen. Eddie and Laurel are enough. No one else dies. They will save Caitlin.

Felicity’s voice is harsh, angry when she speaks. “Get her back. Get Barry’s speed back. They’ve taken enough from us. They’re not getting anyone else.”

“We will,” Cisco says, determination in his voice. “We’ll bring them down. Both of them. If I can vibe anything – “

“We know who he is,” Felicity says. “I don’t think a vision is going to help us right now.”

Cisco stares at his hand, flexing his fingers. “I’m working on an offensive use for my powers. I think I’m getting the hang of it. When we get Caitlin back, take down Zoom, I’ll help you get Darhk.”

“Good luck, Vibe.”

“Same to you, Overwatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dream of a world in which the Flarrow characters talk to each other about the terrible things that happen to them.


End file.
